Our Child
by Falling Lillies
Summary: Tori and Jade find a way to get a full ride to college.  But are they ready for the end results?
1. Help Wanted!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in Victorious unfortunately

Jade sighed as she walked around the city just trying to clear her head from all of her problems in her life. Her life had taken a sudden u-turn and she had no idea how to deal with it at the moment. Not only did she have to find a way to help her parents pay for her college, she really thought that they would pay for the whole thing, but her long time boyfriend had died in a car crash about two months ago, driving home from a party after dropping her off. Normally this would be the time that she would have barraged into a certain Latino's house and have her help, but she wasn't ready to see Tori yet. She hated to admit it but she had come to depend on Tori to help her in her times of depression. But she had bigger problems, how the hell was she supposes to pay for college without a ton of scholarships or one big one to pay for everything.

'Man if only I could get a really good scholarship,' Jade thought as she looked at some of the movie preview posters.

Looking back in front of her she noticed a help wanted poster that was for two females only. Grabbing it she read the paper over and almost threw it away in disgust. It was for two female who would like to experiment in the possibility of them having a baby that was both genetically theirs. But she stopped when she saw what was on the bottom of said paper and reread over it.

"To the two who are willing to participate, they will receive a full ride scholarship to any college of their choice or fifty thousand dollars," Jade read before smiling, "this is what I've been looking for."

'But wait it says that two girls are needed and I don't want to do this with a stranger,' Jade thought putting the notice in her pocket, 'but who could I convince to do this with me?'

Jade sighed as she only truly knew two girls that she considered her real girl friends, Cat and, surprisingly, Tori Vega. In the end she choose Tori over Cat because she wouldn't want her child to be a humungous airhead when she grew up, and to tell the truth she actually would want their child to be able to sing. Coming to that conclusion she pulled out her phone and hit Tori's speed dial number. After hearing the ring a couple of times she finally heard the voice she wanted to hear.

"Jade this is a surprise why are you calling me?" Tori asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing really, are you home right now?" Jade replied cutting right to the chase…somewhat.

"Um…yeah why?"

"Good, I'll be over there in a little bit I have a proposition you won't want to miss out on," with that Jade closed her cell phone and headed towards the Vega household.

It was a walk that she knew by heart now, seeing as she was over there whenever she and Beck 'broke up' so to say. She even went over there to hang out sometimes with just her, Tori, and Cat. But this time it was different, she wasn't going over there because she broke up with Beck, not that she could anymore, and she wasn't going over there with Cat. She was going over there to see if Tori would, to put it bluntly, have a baby with her.

'Now to reel Tori into it without freaking her out,' Jade thought as she made her way to her car to get to Tori's.

After driving for about ten minutes she made it to the Vega house and stopped her car before honking to signal she was there. Reaching the door Jade was welcomed by Tori who offered to get her a drink before they start talking. Jade accepted the drink and plopped down on the couch waiting for Vega to get back over there. Tori quickly got their drinks and sat down next to Jade smiling.

"Alright Jade, what do you mean you have proposition that I don't want to miss out on?" Tori asked as Jade took a sip of her coffee.

"How would you like a full ride scholarship to college?" Jade said with a smirk.

Tori looked at Jade as if she took a bottle of crazy pills that morning, and knowing the goth girl it wouldn't surprise her. Jade smirked when she got a look telling her 'what kind of question is that?' Shaking her head Jade reached into pocket and pulled out the poster that she took earlier. Taking it from Jade Tori looked it over and nearly paled when she saw what it was about.

"Jade what the hell?" Tori asked shoving it back into Jade's hands.

"What if we do this, hoping that no one else got there before us, then we get a full ride scholarship to any college," Jade explained putting her cup down.

"But still…it's…I…I don't know," Tori stated looking at the ground.

"What's not to know, one of us gets knocked up, give birth to the child, then we get to go to college for free," Jade said trying to persuade the half Latino.

Tori pouted a little as she thought this over in her head for what seemed countless times before coming to a certain question that bothered her. What would happen to the child they would conceive if they did this? Jade seemed to read her mind cause she started to laugh bringing Tori from her trance.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Vega,"

"But I don't want to just…give the child up," Tori whispered hoping that Jade didn't hear her, "I mean if we have it that is I'm still not too sure."

But she did and Jade, completely uncharacteristic to her personality, rubbed Tori's back in a comforting a way. She had a feeling that Tori wouldn't want to give the child up if she had the option, it wasn't in her character. But we're they really ready to raise a child and another question how would they go about when who takes care of said child. All of these questions were running through Tori and Jade's minds making them rethink about this. That was until Mrs. Vega happened to walk in and see the poster lying on her coffee table.

"Tori Vega what is this?" She asked picking it up.

"It's nothing mom I promise," Tori said suddenly scared for her life.

"Two girls willing to help in a duo female pregnation," She read looking at the girls, "A WHAT?"

"From what I can get from it, they are wanting to girls to see if they can take both of their DNA and see if they can create a child that is both genetically theirs," Jade said sighing, her plan had just gone from there's a slight hope to suicide mission.

"And what would make you consider this huh?" Mrs. Vega asked looking at them, "and do your parents know?"

"Mom if you would just read the bottom of the paper you would…" But Tori was cut off when her mom held up her hand and looked back at the paper.

"To the two who are willing to participate, they will receive a full ride scholarship to any college of their choice or fifty thousand dollars," She read raising one of her eyebrows, "okay I can see the reasons that you would want to do this but I still don't think you should I mean they probably want a gay couple to do this."

"They didn't write that so it a free for all," Jade said making Tori moan.

"Jade please don't argue with my mother,"

Jade sighed and rubbed her forehead as she tried to think about a way to convince the two Vega girls to reconsider. The front door opened up and she looked back to see Mr. Vega walking in and see that his wife was holding a paper in her hand.

"Oh no did Trina get in trouble again?" He asked in a grimace.

"No our daughter is thinking about having a child with Jade," his wife replied confusing him.  
>Mr. Vega took the paper and read over it a few times before placing it back on the table before looking at Tori with a concerned look.<p>

"Tori I don't know what to say I mean a full side to college is great but you have to think that they might want a gay couple?" he asked sitting down and giving her a serious look.

"Like Jade said, it doesn't say that it says two girls and it's not like we said we're doing it yet," the youngest Vega murmured looking at the ground, "look if don't want me to do this then I won't but don't go acting like I'm some sort of girl that would do this behind your backs."

"Tori dear, we love you but I just don't want to see you make a mistake," Mrs. Vega apologize smiling at her youngest daughter.

"Now wait," Mr. Vega interrupted standing up, "now I think that this is Tori's decisions not ours."

Jade and Tori looked at Mr. Vega like he just grew a second head that was about to breath fire and eat them. What did he mean that it was Tori's decision to make, she was nineteen but she was still in high school and living with her parents. So to say that it was her own decision was a bit of an understatement.

"What do you mean dear?" Mrs. Vega asked in confusion.

"Well she is nineteen, so I believe she is able to make her own decision," Mr. Vega explained.

Tori stared at her father as he gave her the choice to have a child with Jade. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but there he was sitting there telling her it was up to her. Her mother seemed to take her father's words of wisdom to heart and sighed, sitting down. She had to admit that her husband could just shake her world sometimes.

"Alright, Tori if you want…you can do this," Mrs. Vega muttered rubbing her forehead, "besides a full ride scholarship would be lovely, God knows it's hard enough to pay for Trina."

Tori smiled and hugged her parents before she led Jade upstairs and into her room. Sitting down on her bed Tori read over the paper and reread it before looking up at the goth and smile.

"So what do you think your parents will say about this?" Tori asked putting the paper down.

"Oh don't worry about that my parents will just be happy that I found a way to pay for college," Jade said leaning up against Tori's wall.

The two sat there and talked about what they would do with the extra money that they would have if they were chosen. Finally the two decided that it was time to head over to the West household and break the news off what they were going to try to do to Jades parents. As they left Tori got into Jades truck and saw a beautiful sunset that seemed to tell her that she had a bright future ahead of her.

Author Note: I am so sorry that Jade is way OOC but I had to do it for my story. Please don't flame me for do that and please review this story. I'll give you a cookie :D


	2. Talking With the Doctor

Tori squirmed a little bit as she and Jade sat in a huge office building waiting to see the man that would give them the scholarship. After the two had talked to Jade's parents, who like Jade said was just happy that Jade found a way beyond their belief to pay for college, they had called the number on the poster and talked to the person in charge of the experiment. Her name was Dr. Kane and she was very excited that two people that weren't gay were willing to help. Now all they had to do was wait for Dr. Kane to show up so that they could talk about what they were about to do.

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Jade mumbled tapping her foot in the tile floor.

"I don't know so just calm down Jade," Tori whispered noticing the front door open and a women walking in.

The woman looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties and with shoulder length brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. She was wearing a simple light purple blouse with some black slacks and black dress shoes. All in all she looked like the type of person both males and females would enjoy being with. The woman looked over and saw both Jade and Tori before smiling and walking over to them.

"You must me Jade West and Tori Vega," She said shaking their hands, "My name is Katharine Kane, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Dr. Kane," Tori said smiling at her.

"Yeah, yeah can we get on with this?" Jade muttered making Tori glare at her.

"Please forgive my friend she's a bit crabby in the morning," Tori apologized as Katharine smiled.

"Oh it's no problem at all, now if you'll come with me then we can go into my office and we can begin."

The two high schoolers nodded and followed the older woman down the hall filled with other doctor offices. Looking to either side Jade and Tori could see doctors off all ages working on notes or looking over patient files when they, finally they stopped at a door labeled 'Dr. K. Kane.' Opening her office Katharine motioned for them to sit in the chairs in front of the desk while she pulled out some files. Looking at them Tori and Jade could see that said files had their names on them. Jade then looked back up at Dr. Kane and raised an eyebrow is suspense catching the doctor's attention.

"Don't worry I had your medical files copied and sent to me so that way I could make sure that nothing would go wrong," Kane explained reliving some stress from the West girl, "now I have looked over these and I am please to say that both of you are quite capable of this experiment."

"That's no surprise," Jade muttered leaning back in her chair.

"The question I'm going to ask now is, which one of you is going to carry the child?"

"I am," Tori whispered shuffling her feet.

Katharine raised an eyebrow as Tori said this before putting the files down on her desk and sitting down. Taking off her glasses Kane wiped them off with the hem of her blouse and looked back up at the two girls before her.

"Are you sure Miss. Vega, because you don't sound too sure," Kane questioned catching Tori off guard.

"Yes I'm sure sorry about that I guess I'm just a little frightened about the whole thing," Tori apologized making Jade shake her head.

"Look Vega if you don't want to just tell me and I'll carry the kid," Jade said glancing over at her.

Tori quickly shook her head and smiled brightly at her friend next to her. Well she thinks she's her friend, she wasn't too sure at times. Anyway she made her decision and she was going to stick to it and carry her and Jade's child inside her for nine months. Dr. Kane smiled and proceeded to instruct them on what was going to happen and how they were going to do the experiment. From what Jade took of it they were going to take some of Jade's DNA and inject it into a blank sperm and that would hopefully fertilize one of Tori's eggs allowing her to become pregnant. But something seemed off to Jade, this seemed way to easy for something like this.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Jade asked folder her arms.

"What do you mean?" Katharine asked looking at the young Goth.

"This sounds way to simple to me so I ask again, is there some important information that you are holding from us?" Jade questioned leaning forward.

Dr. Kane sighed and leaned back in her chair running her hand through her hair before looking back at the two girls.

"Yes, you see there is about a fifty-fifty percent chance of this working, and if it does work and Tori does get pregnant, then there's only a twenty five percent chance of the baby surviving the birth," Dr. Kane explained causing Tori to go pale white.

Jade could hear a whimper coming from Tori as the news that the baby might not survive hit them hard. She knew Tori and knew that she would hate herself for ever if the baby died during child birth. Looking over at Tori, Jade took a hold of her hand and gave it a slight squeeze, reassuring her that she was there. Tori looked over at Jade and gave her a look telling her that she didn't know if she would be able to do it if the baby might not make it. Sighing Jade turned back to Dr. Kane and asked for a couple of minutes to talk it over. Smiling Katharine stood up and left the room giving them some privacy.

"Jade I don't…"

"Tori calm down I know that you don't want to risk the chance of the baby not surviving," Jade said looking her in the eyes, "but we're just going to have to bet on the twenty five percent that the baby will survive."

Tori bit down on her lower lip thinking it over and over in her head trying to come up with the pros and cons of the situation. Pros, they would get free college and, if the child survived, a beautiful baby to take care of. Cons, there was a chance that the child might not survive child birth and that wasn't something that she would be able to handle. Only when she felt Jade squeeze her hand again did Tori snap out of her mental debate only to look into Jade's blueish-green eyes.

"Tori I know that you can do it, you're a strong woman and I know that no matter what you'll be able to keep this baby alive," Jade said encouraging Tori to smile.

"You really believe that?" Tori asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Jade grinned making Tori smile brightly at her leaned in and kissed Jade on the cheek. Jade faked a look of disgust before shoving Tori playfully and smiling at Tori herself. Upon hearing the two laughing Katharine opened the door and walked back over to her chair before turning to the girls.

"So I'm guessing that you made a decision then," Dr. Kane stated smiling.

"Yeah," Tori said clasping her hands together on her lap, "even though there is a possibility that the child won't…survive…we'll still help."

Jade tightened her grip on Tori's hand when she came to the word survive knowing that no matter what it would still be hard for her. Dr. Kane looked the two over and came to the decision that they would be able to keep the baby alive with the love they would have for it. Smiling at them Katharine pulled open a drawer in the desk and pulled out a paper for the two of them to sign. Handing it over Tori and Jade signed on the dotted line and handed the paper back to the doctor. After saying their good-byes the two stood up and turned to leave when Dr. Kane called their names.

"I would like to do the experiment this Saturday if that is alright?" She asked leaning forward.

"That's alright we'll be here Saturday whenever you need us," Tori promised smiling brightly.

"Okay then this Saturday at two thirty how's that?"

They were about to leave again when a thought popped into Jades mind.

"Wait what about our scholarship?"

"Oh that don't worry about it they have been written out and be here by Saturday for you to fill out and sign," Kane reassured them smiling.

The two nodded and made their way to where Jade parked her truck so that they could head home. After being dropped off Tori headed upstairs to her room and felt asleep excited about what her future held for her and Jade.

Author Note: Well that was chapter two I hope that I was able to explain how they would be able to have a child. Anyway review and you get a cookie.


	3. News and Friday Night Plans

Tori groaned as she woke up on a cloudy Wednesday and was about to decide that it wasn't worth waking up when her bedroom door opened and her mother walked in. The eldest Vega woman saw that her daughter wasn't going to get up anytime soon and walked over to her. Leaning down she took a hold of Tori's shoulder and shook her enough to tell her it was time to get up.

"Come on Tori if you don't get up now then you're going to make both you and Jade late for school," She pointed out hearing Tori groan again.

"Okay, okay I'm up," She muttered as she pushed the covers off of her and made her way to the bathroom.

Ever since the experiment that Jade and Tori took place in, Jade had been kind enough to pick Tori up for school then drop her off at home afterwards. Leave it to Tori's woman intuition but she figured it had to do with a certain thing that they did about a month ago this Saturday. Smiling at that thought Tori found herself beginning to let her mind wonder a little bit too far. She soon found herself thinking about how soft Jade's skin was and how warm in felt, despite the fact that people say she's a cold bitch. She didn't know what possessed them to get so…intimate but the fact was they did and she didn't think that they held and regret about it either. Hearing Jade honking her truck horn, Tori grabbed her bag and brush as she ran outside after saying good bye to her parents.

"Took you long enough," Jade said with a smirk.

"Sorry I _really_ didn't want to wake up this morning," Tori said buckling up as Jade started towards Hollywood Arts.

When they finally made it to the school Tori and Jade were quickly greeted by their over energetic friend Cat, who hugged them both tightly. She was literally bouncing on her feet when Jade groaned and roughly placed both of her hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"Cat, calm down!" Jade said glaring daggers.

Cat pouted and walked over to Tori who smiled at her childish way of life. Cat just seemed to be one of those people that could just make your day go from bad to fun just by being there. Still smiling Tori gave Cat a hug before she saw Andre, Robby, and Rex heading towards them.

"Hey cutie how ya doing?" Rex asked looking at Tori.

"Shut it puppet," Tori said glaring at him.

"Ouch guess the pregnancy is already taking affect," Rex said making Jade growl a little.

"We don't even know if she pregnant yet," Jade said standing next to Tori, "now shut it puppet or I'll shove you in to a wood chipper."

"Speaking of which when do you see if you're pregnant?" Andre asked looking at Tori.

"Me and Jade go today after school to see if I am," Tori replied smiling, "I hope I am or me throwing up is just going to be me getting nervous over possibly pregnant."

The group nodded and started off towards their class, acting with Sikowitz. Making it there three minutes before the bell they all took their seats, Robby and Rex next to Andre, Cat sitting by Tori, and on the other side of Tori was Jade. Jade had taken sitting next to Tori due to the fact that she could possibly be pregnant with their kid. The bell soon rang and the school day continued on like normal for the two girls. When lunch finally came around Jade and Tori made their way to their normal table and sat down. The group sat in their normal spots leaving Beck's spot open. Jade looked at the open spot and seemed to flinch away from it and closer to Tori catching her attention.

"Jade are you okay, we could move to another place to eat if you want," Tori said taking a hold of her hand.

"No it's fine Vega I just…I'm just not quite over it yet," Jade whispered biting her lower lip.

"It's been months since Beck's death and I don't think anyone is going to get over it anytime soon," Andre said eating some French fries.

"Beck was one of our friends so obviously we're not going to get over it for awhile," Cat said in a spurt of intelligence.

They all nodded in agreement and continued to eat their lunches when the bell rang signaling it was time to get to class. After a few more classes and some homework, Tori and Jade made their way to the Goth's truck and towards Dr. Kane's office. They arrived in about twenty five minutes and made their way into the building and to the room that Dr. Kane told them to go to. When they knocked on the door they heard Katharine telling them to come on in and take a seat. The check up was a fairly simple one, taking a specialized pregnancy test and then sitting there waiting for the results. Smiling, Dr. Kane told them that she would be back and left the room in order to go and get the test results.

"So what do you think?" Tori asked looking over at Jade, "Do you think I'll be pregnant?"

"With any luck," Jade replied swinging her legs a little bit, "I mean I know that we're getting a free ride to college but I would like to help Katharine out with this."

Tori smiled and leaned against Jade catching her off guard. Jade quietly adjusted to Tori's body against her and leaned against Tori as well. The two sat there when a strange urge rose in Jade's chest. Looking at Tori Jade bit her lower lip before whispering her name catching her attention. However when Tori twisted her head to look at Jade their lips connected causing her to gasp in shock. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours to them when reality finally came back and they broke the kiss. The room seemed to grow awkwardly quite as they stared at everything that wasn't the other girl in the room. The door opened and they looked up to see a very happy Dr. Katharine Kane smiling at them.

"Well girls it looks as if we're fifty percent done with this experiment," Dr. Kane said making them sit up straighter.

"You mean to say that…" Jade said looking at her.

"That's right, Tori Vega is officially four weeks pregnant," She replied making Tori scream in excitement.

"I…I can't believe it I'm…I'm actually pregnant," Tori whispered placing her hand on her stomach.

Dr. Kane thanked the two and told them that they would, of course, still be doing regular pregnancy check up. After they got in the truck, Jade started off down the highway and drove towards the Vega household. After they got there Jade parked the car and just looked out the front window.

"Hey Tori can I ask you a question?" Jade muttered still not looking at her.

"Sure," Tori said smiling at her.

"When we…when we kissed," Jade said blushing, "did you…happen to feel anything?"

Tori blushed a bright red and looked out the door window thinking back to the kiss that she had shared with Jade not half an hour ago. The truth of the matter was she did in fact feel something when she kissed her, but she wasn't sure how Jade would take it.

"Yeah…I did Jade," Tori replied biting her lower lip.

Jade saw this and leaned over taking a hold of the singers chin looking into her eyes, and through them, into her soul. She could see all of Tori's love and kindness in her eye and all that did was seem to draw her in even more. As she saw this Jade couldn't help but lean in even more and kiss Tori on the lips gently. Tori gasped again, but this time relaxed after a couple of seconds and kissed back making Jade smile against her lips. The kiss soon ended 'cause the need of air was becoming too great for the young actresses. Shifting uncomfortably Tori looked back and forward towards her front door and Jade.

"Jade, I…"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," Jade said starting her truck again.

"No Jade it's okay…I…I actually like that," Tori said surprising Jade.

"You…you like that?" Jade asked looking at her wide eyed.

Tori nodded and blushed a little bit as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. They sat there for awhile when Tori saw her father pull up. Opening the passenger side door Tori turned back to Jade and smiled a small smile towards her.

"How 'bout we talk about…about us tomorrow on the ride to school?"

"Yeah okay I'm heading home to tell my parents the news," Jade said blushing as bit her thumb lightly.

"Don't do that Jade I'm not going to hate you for kissing me," Tori said turning towards the front door.

"How did you…"

"Jade I know you," Tori replied cutting her off, "now go home and tell the future grandparents the news, I'll see you tomorrow."

Tori watched as Jade left her house with a perplexed look on her face like she was trying to figure out what the hell was going to happen next. Going inside the Vega household she was immediately greeted by her parents and, oddly enough, her older sister Trina. She didn't even have time to say a word when she was dragged over to the couch by her older sister so that they could talk.

"So I was think baby sister…you shouldn't have this baby," Trina said surprising the youngest Vega.

"WH-WHAT?"

"Well you see if you have this baby then it will be the talk of the city…not me," Trina remarked in her 'Oh I'm better then you' attitude.

"Trina that's enough," Mrs. Vega said scolding her oldest child, "so Tori how did it go dear?"

"Well…you can be expecting a grandchild in about eight months," Tori replied with a small smile.

Her hand was now on her stomach and she was just sitting there slowly rubbing her belly thinking about the life now growing in her. After telling her parents what happened that day she proceeded upstairs and into her room to get some much needed sleep. The night just seemed to fly by and Tori soon found herself in Jade's truck heading towards school. Jade had already told her that her mother seemed excited about having a grandchild and her father seemed neutral for the most part. After the two stopped to get Jade's daily coffee Tori smiled and remembered that they needed to talk.

"Hey Jade we need to talk," Tori said as Jade started up the car again.

"…Yeah I figured there was no way that you would forget this conversation," Jade muttered thrumming her fingers on the steering wheel, "look Vega it was an accident okay I didn't…"

"Jade quiet lying to me," Tori said narrowing her eyes, "you enjoyed that kiss too don't deny it."

"Okay yes I enjoyed that kiss alright," Jade yelled keeping her eyes on the road, "Hell it's not like I haven't done 'other' stuff to you either, so I don't see why you're ye…wait did you just say you enjoyed it too?"

"Yes Jade I enjoyed the kiss now will you calm down."

The rest of the ride was silent, mostly due to Jade not knowing what to think or say about Tori's former response. She enjoyed the kisses that they had together, was Tori gay or bi, and if she was then what did that mean for her. Parking her car in the school parking lot Jade sat there thinking it over and over in her head when Tori's soft hand brought her back to reality.

"You okay Jade?" Tori asked tilting her head.

"I'm fine…Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I were to ask you out on a date?" Jade asked immediately regretting it.

Tori smiled at her and took a hold of her hand rubbing it gently with her thumb trying to calm her down.

"I would say when, where, and are you picking me up?"

Jade looked over at Tori in shock and in awe that she would actually want to go out with…well with her. It was then that Tori saw Jade do something that she was proud to say that she made her do, smile. Tori was about to say something when the warning bell rang telling them it was time to get to class. They rushed over to Sikowitz's class and took their normal seats. About half way through the class though Tori felt Jade leave something on her lap and, looking down, saw a folded up piece of paper. Opening it Tori read…

This Friday night at 7:00

You and me are going to watch the new Underworld movie.

Then we can go get some dinner at a nice restaurant if you want.

Leave your wallet at home this is going to be strictly on me.

-Jade West

Tori could help but smile as she read the note over multiple times. Looking over at the black haired girl Tori could see that she looked oddly nervous and took a hold of her hand smiling. This seemed to calm her down and Jade could see that Tori had written 'I'll be ready' under her original note. Seeing that they were really going to do this seem to make her both nervous and excited at the same time and she knew that that Friday night was going to be one to remember.

Author Note: Okay I know that I made Jade OOC again and that I might have made Trina out of character but really you can't say that she would always want the spot light on her alone. Anyway review and thanks for reading. Okay so I've had some people tell me that I said four months earlier in the chapter but then later said that the baby would be born in eight months. This was a mistake on my part cause I forgot to go back and read through this chapter and fix any errors. But I would like to personally thank Blackgaurd, Doidazzleu11, and nekneknek for pointing that out to me.


	4. Date Night

Tori bit down on her lower lip as she looked through the cloths in her closet trying to figure out what to wear for her date that night. She had laid out some of her nice cloths but not cloths that she would wear to a fancy restaurant. Needless to say she was having a hard time deciding what she would wear on her date with Jade that night. She looked over at her clock only to see that it was six fifty and that Jade was going to be there in less than ten minutes to pick her up. Tori then quickly picked out a nice shirt and some tight jeans before running a brush through her hair quickly.

"Tori, Jade's here to pick you up," Mrs. Vega yelled when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Tori yelled back grabbing her smaller purse.

Tori ran down the stairs and smiled as she saw Jade standing there in her usual way. She had to admit though that she looked really good in the outfit she chose to wear on their 'date.' Jade was wearing a black blouse that had a small floral design of sliver roses and a pair of tight blue jeans like she was. Jade smirked as Tori walked over to her and took a hold of her hand. Mrs. Vega smiled and told them to behave themselves while they were out and about earning a blush form both of them. The ride to the movies was filled with talk about friends, school, after school plans, and most important to the two, what they would do after they had the baby. It was already decided that they would keep it, even Jade wasn't that heartless to give up her own child. But one of the bigger reasons that Jade wanted to keep the child was she wanted to prove to herself that she could be a good parent.

'I know I can do it,' Jade thought to herself as she pulled into the theatre, 'and I'll have Tori and the others there to help me too.'

Jade bought both of their tickets and something for them to snack on while they watched the movie. They quickly made their way into the room their movie was playing in, went to the middle of the theatre and enjoyed answering the pre-flick questions. The lights finally dimed and the movie started exciting Jade a little bit because she was a huge Underworld fan. As the movie went on Jade could feel Tori shift a little bit as she was trying to get comfortable in the theatre seat. She had to admit that it felt nice to have her lean up against her and, looking at her, Jade could tell that Tori was enjoying the movie as much as she was. Turning her attention back to the movie Jade had to smile at the irony as the little girl quoted the man that tried to kill her as she herself killed him.

"Wow that's bloody," Tori muttered watching as the man died.

The movie ended and the two girls made their way out of the theatre, and when they made it to the lobby Tori quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom. Smiling Jade walked over and sat down on one if the benches waiting for Tori to come out of the bathroom. However her attention was soon caught when she saw Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Cat all walk into the theatre and spotted her.

"Jade what you do here girl?" Andre asked as they walked over to her.

'Crap we forgot to tell them that we're going on a date,' Jade thought biting her lower lip a little bit, 'should I lie to them or tell the truth and see where that goes.'

"Well you see…"

"Andre, Robbie, Cat hey," Tori said walking out of the bathroom smiling at them.

"Tori you're here to?" their favorite musician asked looking at he then back to Jade.

"Hey what about me I 'm her too," Rex said making Jade glare.

"Hey Rex," Tori said in an exasperated tone, "yeah I'm here too."

"So why are you guys here?" Cat asked looking at them.

Both Tori and Jade looked at each other mentally asking the same question. Should we tell them the truth or should we lie to them? Tori's good side won however and, seeing Jade sigh then nod, she turned back to her friends and explained.

"Well you see the reason we're here is because…we decided to go on a date together," Tori said making their friends look at them confused.

"Okay wait," Andre said trying to figure this out in his head, "you two, Jade West and Tori Vega, are here tonight because you are on a date?"

"That's right," Jade replied hoping that this didn't go south.

"Wait are you guys doing this just because you're having a child?" Robbie asked confused.

"It would seem that way," Rex said making Jade want to toss it in a wood chipper.

"Well I guess that's why we decided to try but in the long run…"

"It was because we wanted to try being together, us having a child was just a bonus," Jade said finishing Tori's sentence, "if you guys have a problem with it then by all means speak up."

"No, no I don't have a problem with it," Andre said trying to calm her down, "I was just shocked that's all."

Jade clicked her tongue as she tried to find any hint of him lying to them, thankfully for him she didn't find any. Cat looked back and forth between Tori and Jade and couldn't help but let out a small smile as she saw that they did in fact look good together. Sighing she wished that she could find someone that was perfect for her.

"Well we'll let you two be and go see our movie," Cat said grabbing Robbie's and Andre's arms and pulled them towards the theatre their movie was showing in.

Jade shook her head as she stood up and took Tori's hand leading her back to her truck so that they could continue their night out. Tori was surprised but happy when she saw where Jade took her for dinner, Cheddars. They walked in and were quickly sat down at a table and given a menu to look over. Everything looked really good to Tori as she saw what was on the menu and saw the pictures of the food. Their waitress returned with their drink and the two ordered their meal, Jade ordering Dijon Chicken and mushrooms and Tori ordering the world class chicken sandwich. The waitress wrote down their orders and told them that it would only be a little bit before they had their meals before they left.

"Man am I hungry," Tori said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know how you ate most of the popcorn at the movies," Jade said smirking at the half Latino.

Tori giggled a little bit and pointed out that Jade wasn't eating it and she wasn't going to let the popcorn go to waste. They continued talking about different thing and just enjoyed each other's company.

"So Jade, quick question," Tori said messing around with her fork.

"What?"

"What gender would you like our child to be?" Tori asked looking at anything that wasn't her.

Jade froze as she heard Tori's question and as she herself thought about an answer for Tori in the process. She never thought about what kind of child she would want and didn't think she would actually care if their child would be a boy or girl. Jade just smiled and shook her head at Tori before answering her.

"Truthfully I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl," _Jade said taking a sip of her soda, "but think about it we're both girls so the possibility of us having a boy isn't very high."_

_ "Oh yeah I guess I didn't take chromosomes into consideration," Tori said biting the tip of her thumb lightly._

_ Their food finally came and the two of them dug in and ate their meals. Both of their meals were considerably delicious and they even went as far as to feed the other a bite of their meal. After they finished their meal the two decided to go to the park and just walk around and enjoy the warm night. As they were walking Jade felt Tori try to take a hold of her hand and smiled as she interlaced their fingers together. Jade and Tori then stopped in front of the pound and looked into each other's eyes. What happened next seemed as natural as breathing to them. Leaning in Tori and Jade's lips met and Tori's arms wrapped around Jade's neck while hers wrapped around Tori's waist. The two of them stood their kissing for what seemed to last forever for them. The kiss lasted only a couple of minutes however and when they separated Tori was blushing like there was no tomorrow and Jade placed her finger on her lips. She stood there tracing her lips, the ones that Tori Vega had just kissed with such a passion that it almost scared her. However looking into Tori's eyes she could see that Tori was just as nervous as she was, to the point that she was shaking slightly._

_ "Jade what does this mean for us?" Tori asked as they finally looked at each other's eyes again._

_ "I…I don't know," Jade replied looking at the ground._

_ "I mean we could try and…"_

_ "Tori," Jade said cutting her off._

_ "Y-yeah?" Tori asked caught off guard._

_ "Would you…would you like to be…my girlfriend?" Jade asked blushing a bright red._

_ Tori stood there and looked at Jade like she was going to disappear in a second and leave her there forever. She took a hold of her hand and looked Jade in the eyes again trying to find any glimpse of this being a joke. But she couldn't all she could see was Jade wanting to really try this and wanted to actually work for the two of them._

_ "Jade I…I'm not sure if this would work but…but I'm willing to try this," Tori said blushing before she leaned back up and kissed Jade again._

_ They didn't know if it would work out in the long run but they were willing to try it just in case it was something that could last, and that was all that they needed._

_Author Note: Okay for the record I did watch the new Underworld movie before writing this so I did my research. Also I don't own Underworld FYI. I know that this chapter was kind of sappy but I believe that it worked out in the end. Please review._


	5. Baby Skit

Time seemed to be flying by and the end of the school year was closer than ever making the seniors excited. A now six month pregnant Tori was making her way through Hollywood Arts and towards her locker when she was intercepted by one Jade West. Smiling at her Tori leaned up on the balls of her feet and kissed Jade's cheek. It was no secret that they were dating now and Jade had made it clear that anyone that had a problem with it could talk to her. However no one else but Tori heard that she would be bringing a pair of scissors for the boys and a butter sock, courtesy of Samantha Puckett, for the girls. The two weren't however, one of the gay couples that go all out and shout 'Hey look at us, we're gay,' and that was something that they were both happy about.

"So I was thinking that since it's a Friday, and you have an appointment with Dr. Kane, that we could just order some Chinese or pizza and watch a movie at your place tonight," Jade suggested as they walked to Sikowitz class.

"Sure, on one condition though," Tori said making Jade groan.

"What?"

"I get to choose the movie," Tori replied with a smirk plastered on her face.

Jade groaned but agreed to Tori's request none the less know that if she didn't then Tori would be complaining all the way back to her place. Shaking her head a little Jade followed Tori to their seats and sat down waiting for their teacher to enter the room and start class. A couple of minutes later Sikowitz walked in the room in his usual manner and said that they would be paired up for an event skit. He went down the list and started pairing people up so that they could meet him after class and get their life event. Thankfully Jade and Tori were paired together, so they could work on their skit when they got back to the Vega household. After class Tori and Jade went up to Sikowitz who told them that he had one for them but wanted to talk to them privately about it.

"Alright then, Jade and Tori," Sikowitz said when the last person left, "the idea I have for you seeing your…current situation, is either telling your significant other that you're pregnant or asking to adopt, the reason I wanted to talk about this in private is because didn't want to single you two out."

"That's okay," Tori said smiling at him, "I think it's a good idea what about you Jade?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Jade said already thinking of skit ideas, "just one question however."

"Oh and what would that be?" Sikowitz said taking a sip from his coconut.

"Is this, man and woman or whatever we want?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh that's completely up to you," Sikowitz said swirling his coconut, "now if you excuse me I need to go buy some more coconuts."

With that Sikowitz sat on the window ceil and feel out not startling the two girls at all as he did it. Shaking her head, Tori took a hold of Jade's hand and lead her out of the room and to the lunch table that they sat at. When they enter the patio they could see that Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Cat was sitting there waiting for them. Looking up Andre saw the two and grinned as they sat down in their spot next to each other, pulling out their lunch.

"So what did Sikowitz want with you two?" Andre asked making Jade roll her eyes.

"Oh he just wanted to tell us what he thought our life event should be without signaling us out," Jade said taking a bit of her pizza.

"Oh what was it?" Cat asked bouncing slightly.

"A couple who is pregnant or wanting to adopt," Tori answered seeing that her girlfriend was currently occupied with eating, "Jade slow down it's not healthy to eat that fast."

Jade rolled her eyes and swallowed her food before taking a bite of her pizza again and started to go into play writer mode. She obviously could write the skit by herself so she would come up with some ideas and then pitch them at Tori to see what she thought. Then she remembered that Tori wasn't a huge horror fan and that their life event wasn't really something she could make into a horror, well not without making the class completely sick to their stomach.

"Jade what's running through your mind?" Tori asked somewhat afraid.

"Nothing I was just trying to think of some skit ideas," Jade said smirking.

"They wouldn't have any horror in them would they?"

"That's just hurts Tori, I'm taking this assignment seriously," Jade said with fake hurt expression.

Tori shook her head and kissed Jade's cheek as the lunch bell rang warning them to get to class. The rest of the day was uneventful and Tori was thanking the final bell as it rang and as she walked, well she didn't want to run being six months pregnant. Making her way over to Jade's locker she saw that she was already there and packing up her bag.

"Hey there cutie," Tori said hugging her.

"Hey to you too," Jade said kissing her.

Tori moaned a little bit and leaned into the kiss forgetting that they were at the school and only focusing on her lover. Jade smirked into the kiss but stopped it anyway knowing that they would get in trouble if they continued any longer. Instead she whispered in her ear that they would continue it later leaving Tori to figure out the rest. Leading her to the truck, Jade smiled and told her that they needed to get to Dr. Kane's office. The ride was quite but nice for Tori as she watched street performers as they passed them. Finally Katharine Kane's office came into view and Tori could have sworn that she felt her baby move a little bit.

"Is something wrong sweetie?" Tori asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"The baby kicking?" Jade asked looking at Tori.

Tori smiled and took a hold of Jade's hand placing it on her stomach and, sure enough, Jade could feel their child kick. Tears filled Jade's eyes as she leaned in and placed her cheek on Tori's swollen stomach before say…

"You may not be coming into a traditional family, but that doesn't mean we won't love you any less."

"Jade…"

Tori smiled with tears in her eyes as she watch Jade just gently stroke her stomach before coming back up and kissing her. Cuddling into her Tori guided Jade towards the front door and down the hall towards the waiting room. When they entered they saw the receptionist look up and see them before motioning them towards the door.

"Dr. Kane is ready for you, she said just go into the normal room."

Jade and Tori nodded and headed to a room that they have grown so use to they would be able to recognize it if they were to wake up in it after comma. Sitting down in their usual spots, Tori on the examining table and Jade in the chair next to it, they watched the door for their doctor.

"Tori Vega, how are you?" Dr. Kane said walking in and smiling at her.

"I'm doing fine Dr. Kane," Tori replied smiling back.

"And how are you today Miss. West?"

"I'm okay," Jade replied not wanting to bring up what happened not five minutes ago.

Dr. Kane shook her head before turning to Tori and motioning her to lift her shirt up for her. After Tori lifted her shirt up Dr. Kane placed her stethoscope on her so that she could hear her heart beat. Asking her a few mandatory questions she lead them to the ultrasound room and had Tori lay down.

"Okay the baby looks like it's growing just fine," Dr. Kane said moving the sensor around, "would you two like to know what gender it is?"

"Well we kind of figured it would be a girl since neither me nor Tori have the chromosome to make a boy," Jade said watching the monitor like her life depended on it.

"Well you two would be right," she replied looking at the expecting mothers, "Tori here has a bouncing baby girl growing in her."

After getting a picture from Katharine the couple left and headed towards the Vega household, both shaking a little from excitement.

"I can't believe that we're going to have a little girl," Tori said rubbing her stomach.

"Me either, this is…this is really happening isn't it?" Jade asked as she pulled into the driveway.

Tori nodded and the two exited the car and made their way into the Vega household so that they could start on their skit. After going through two boxes of Chinese food each and three two liters of soda they were finally done with their skit. Looking at the clock Jade saw that it was a quarter pass eleven and she was starting to feel really tired. Saying her good-bye Jade gave Tori a quick kiss and started off towards her house ready for their skit tomorrow. Feeling somewhat tired herself, Tori made her way up to her room and sat down on her bed. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it 'cause when she opened her eyes she was only in her undergarments and the sun was starting to peak through her curtains.

"It's about time you got up," A voice said startling Tori.

"Jade!"

Jade smiled and walked over and sat down on the bed before poking Tori's belly making her giggle. Getting up and getting dressed Tori went downstairs and saw that a plate filled with eggs, toast, bacon, and some orange juice waiting for her. Looking around she couldn't find any hints of her parents or that they had made her breakfast.

"I figured I would make you something to eat before we left for school," Jade said wrapping her arms around Tori's waist.

"Jade…I really don't know what to say besides thank you," Tori remarked kissing Jade on the cheek before walking over and starting to eat.

After Tori finished her meal and washed her plate the two lovers started off towards Hollywood Arts, ready to perform their skit for the class. They knew that it was going to be a long class period but they didn't think that they would be the last to go so Jade was kind of on edge when Sikowitz didn't call their names till last. Standing up the two grabbed a couple of props, a dish rag, a dish, briefcase, and a newspaper, before getting on the stage.

"Alright you two," Sikowitz said taking a drink of his coconut, "dazzle me."

T: (_Acts like she's cleaning the dishes when she sees Jade_) Oh sweetie you're home early today.

J: (_Puts the briefcase down before kissing Tori's cheek_) The office decided that since we were ahead with our monthly quotas that it wouldn't hurt to take an early day. Besides it's only about an hour early.

T: (_Nods but starts to look nervous_) Well that's nice. Oh dear I haven't even thought of what to make for dinner. Would you like some chicken and some baby carrots or baby peas?

J: (_Picks up newspaper) _That sounds great dear…hm, let's see how about some baby carrots.

T: (_Nods and acts like she looking for some can food_) So…I went to see Dr. Kane today

J: (_Looks up from her newspaper_) Oh really why did you do that?

T: Oh just to see why I haven't been feeling to go lately.

J: Did she have an explanation for you?

T: Actually yes she did. (_Walks over to Jade biting her lower lip_) It's actually quite funny you see. Um…well it's like this, I…uh…um…

J: (_Getting annoyed) _Dear it can't be that bad I mean what's wrong are you pregnant, do you have the flu, what is it?

T: (_Laughing nervously_) Well it might be because…I'm pregnant.

J: (_Sits there for a moment mouth agape before falling off the chair fainting)_

T: Dear…dear…Oh boy

Jade stood up and the two of them bowed hear the class applauded them as Sikowitz stood and clapping himself.

"Bravo, bravo but that is what I expect from two of my favorite students," He said as they sat down, "by the way did you two ever figure out what gender your child is going to be?

"We actually found out yesterday," Tori said smiling, "it's a bouncing little girl."

"Ah, well then congratulations are in order," Sikowitz said as the bell rang, "Or not well I see you all tomorrow, unless the robots decided to take over."

Tori and Jade both shook their head and stood up only to be greeted by Cat and some of the other girls in the class who was tell them that they needed th have a baby shower. Dragging them off Tori managed to find Jade's hand as they were taken out of the class and to somewhere else where they would start planning a baby shower for their little girl.

Author Note: And that concludes chapter 5 of Our Child and I would just like to say that I should be finishing in a couple more chapters. There will be a little bit of drama later in the story, end of seven beginning of eight but that will be it. I'm not a huge drama fan, truthfully I hate drama with a passion. Anyway review and I'll try to post asap.


	6. Baby Shower and Name

Jade groaned as Cat ran around her house decorating in a disgustingly bright pink color. She didn't have a problem with the fact that they were having the baby shower at her house but she didn't expect for Cat to appear at eight in the morning with a box of _pink_ decorations to start decorating. Sitting down she watched Cat and some and another girl named Rachel from Cat's make-up class, while she tried to think of something to do.

"You know Jade you could always help," Rachel said as she pinned up some streamers.

"And have her gagging whenever she touched a streamer," Cat said walking in from the kitchen and placing the food on the table, "no thank you I'm not cleaning up her vomit."

Jade hissed at her long time friend and sat down on the couch thinking that she would be able to sneak some food off the plates, however when she reached for a piece of meat her hand was quickly slapped away by a glaring Cat. Telling her to go upstairs and get ready Cat literally pushed her up the stairs and into her bedroom bathroom.

"Your cloths are on your bed and I don't want you downstairs till Tori gets here," Cat order closing the door.

Jade sighed and began her shower as she waited for her girlfriend to show up and save her from the psychotic red head. Cat was a good friend but something that only she, Tori, and Rachel knew was that she was actually really devious and cunning when she wanted to be. Speaking of Tori, Jade could have sworn that she was supposed to be here by now so that they could get ready. Pouting Jade started to wash her hair when she heard the door to the bathroom open and close softly. Peeking out from behind the curtains, she saw Tori walking in and checking her reflection in the mirror.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade said startling Tori.

"Jade I didn't know you heard me enter," Tori said as Jade laughed.

"So how much longer till this damn baby shower?" Jade asked as she finished her hair and turned the shower off.

"Well it's ten right now and the baby shower is a eleven thirty so you do the math," Tori said running a brush through her hair.

Jade puffed out her cheeks as she got out of the bathtub and started to dry off while Tori started to work on her hair. Sitting on the ground with her towel wrapped around her Jade leaned back against Tori and sighed as she felt the brush run through her hair.

"You know I don't think I should be here," Jade said in a hopeful voice.

"Nice try Jade but not going to happen," Tori said catching her in the act, "you are going to be at the shower and be there to support me in case I start to feel fat around all of these skinny women."

Jade laughed a little bit and leaned up to kiss Tori's cheek before she could say another word against her weight. She knew that some girls, if not most of them, tended to get a little sensitive about their weight when they were pregnant. She had already told the half Latino that she wasn't fat and that she was still the most beautiful girl in her eyes. Getting up she walked into her bedroom and saw what Cat had laid out for her to wear. It was a simple purple blouse and a pair of faded blue jeans that would hug her legs. Putting them on she turned around and finally got a good look at what Tori was wearing. Like her she was wearing a blouse and some jeans but instead of the blouse being purple it was pink and had the symbol for female on it.

"I'm guessing your mom got you that," Jade said as Tori pulled her hair into a lose ponytail.

Tori nodded turned around when the door was opened to see Cat and Rachel standing in the door way smiling at them. They each grabbed one of their wrists, Cat grabbing Jade and Rachel grabbing Tori, and lead them down the stairs to where the baby shower was. What felt like hours to Jade was really only forty-five minutes of talking and eating little snack. Finally Mrs. West spoke up with the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So Jade, Tori, what is mine and Holly's granddaughter's name?"

Jade and Tori both looked at each other then back at their mothers and smiled at them. They had been trying to think of a name for their daughter ever since they found out what gender she was going to be. They batted names back and forth trying to come up with a good name for her when they finally came across one.

"Her name's Michelle," Tori said making the mothers smile.

"Well that is a beautiful name for what is going to be a beautiful grandbaby," Mrs. West replied giving her step-daughter's hand a little squeeze.

Jade and Tori smiled and the baby shower continued on as planned. When it was time to open the gifts the two of them were moved to the couch. Tori was in charge of opening the presents and Jade was in charge of writing down who gave them what so that they could send out thank you cards later. Everyone had gotten them something nice, diapers, cloths, a crib, and some regular baby stuff. However when they got to the gifts from their parents they were surprised to see a key.

"Um…what's the key for?" Jade asked looking at the two.

"Well we thought that you two might want to, oh we don't know, live in an apartment instead of living with us," Holly said making Tori sequel and hug her.

Soon as the baby shower Tori and Jade decided that they were going to go see what their new apartment looked like. Following the directions their mothers gave them they drove to the apartment complex and saw that it was only about five miles from the college that they choose to go to. Walking into their apartment they saw that there was already furniture, kitchen appliances, and a TV. Walking over to the coffee table Jade leaned down and picked up a folded piece of paper on it.

_Dear Tori and Jade,_

_The four of us figured that you two would like to move in as soon as possible._

_Well we have no objections to that, however you are both still high school students so we're going to ask that you live with us until graduation. You are welcomed to go there after school and hang out and work on your homework but we expect you two home no later than ten-thirty. Oh we forgot that we are allowing you two to stay there on the weekends._

_Your Parents,_

_Mr. and Mrs. West and Mr. and Mrs. Vega_

Jade smiled and showed Tori the note so that she would know what was going on. After reading the note their parents left them the two continued to look around the house. It was a small apartment, perfect for their small family of three, and there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Tori and Jade decided that they would just share the master bedroom seeing that the other room was already decorated to be a nursery. Sitting down on the couch Tori could feel the tears in her eyes start to flow out. Her she was sitting in her new apartment with her lover, and pregnant with their child who would be born in three months. Jade saw this and hugged the girl next to her allowing her to cry into her chest.

"I…I can't…can't believe…we have our own apartment," Tori said smiling.

Jade nodded and remembered that it was a Saturday so they would be able to stay there for the night. Helping Tori up, she led her to their new bedroom and helped her strip out of her cloths. They both laid down on the soft bed and cuddled up with each other before giving their lover a small kiss.

"We should get some sleep it's kind of late," Tori said smiling at Jade.

"What do you mean it's only…wow it's eleven already!" Jade said looking at her phone, "wow that party was long."

"And don't forget we did eat dinner before coming here and we looked around for a few hours too," Tori pointed out.

"Alright then I guess I'll see you in the morning," Jade said turning out the lights.

Tori sighed and made herself comfortable against her girlfriend before closing her eyes. She had pretty much everything she could want, a beautiful girlfriend, loving family and friends, and to top it off she was going to give birth to her first child in a few months.

'I don't see how this could get any better?' She thought before falling asleep.


	7. It's Time

Tori tapped her fingers along her book as she lounged around her and Jade's apartment doing some light reading. They had just moved in about a week ago seeing as they had graduated a week before that and their parents no longer cared if they moved in together. Now Tori was sitting there reading a novel she had started, Hamlet. Feeling a kick in her womb Tori laughed and placed her hand on her stomach to fell little Michelle kicking again.

"Your kicks are getting strong are you wanting out?" Tori asked smiling, "I know I want you out so that me and your mommy can give you even more loving."

With a particularly hard kick Tori gasped and felt something wet flow out in between her legs. Screaming pain Tori clutched her stomach and quickly grabbed her phone and hit Jade's speed dial only to hear her answering machine. Cursing slightly Tori quickly hit Cat's number and listened to her phone ring.

"Tori what's up?"

"Cat?"

"No it's Rachel, Tori are you okay you sound like you're in pain?" Rachel asked with a concerned voice.

"Baby…wanted out…water broke," Tori said through gasp of pains.

"WHAT? Okay hold on…Cat, Tori's water broke let's go…wait where are you?" Rachel asked turning her attention back to Tori.

"The apartment," Tori said panting the pain becoming almost to much.

"THEN WHY ISN'T JADE THERE TO HELP?"

"She went out with her step mother, please for the love of God I'm in pain," Tori yelled getting irritated.

"Okay don't worry we're on our way," Rachel said as she and Cat got in her car, "we'll be there in a couple of minutes Tori hold on."

Jade sighed as she tried on yet another outfit that her step mother had chosen for her to try on. She had been here since one o'clock in the afternoon and looking at her watch she saw that it was not a little pass four. She sat down and sighed again when she felt her phone go off in her pocket, and pulling it out she saw that it was Cat's mobile phone.

"What up Cat?" Jade asked answering her phone.

"YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ANSWERING YOUR PHONE," Cat yelled making Jade hold the phone away from her ear.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm kind of at the mall with my mom what's wrong?" Jade said waving off her mother who had some more cloths.

"What's wrong, your girlfriend is in labor and you're not here that's what's wrong," Cat said with a growl.

"Wait what?" Jade said starting to get worried.

"Jade it's Rachel, look Tori went into labor while you were out, we're all at the hospital, and she wants you with her now," Rachel said

Jade tensed up but soon felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and who lead her to the car after giving the cloths back to a worker. They sped down the highway and made it to the hospital in record time. Jade quickly made her way to in the hospital and was intercepted by Rachel who showed her where Tori's room is. Walking in Jade saw that Tori was already in her hospital gown and on the verge of tears.

"Hey now there's no crying yet remember," Jade said walking up to her.

"Jade," Tori said hugging her.

The two sat there for a little bit embracing each other when the door opened up and Dr. Kane walked in.

"Alright Tori it's time," Katharine said smiling, "you ready to get Michelle out?"

Tori hissed in pain and giving Dr. Kane a clear signal that yes she was ready to get her daughter out. Dr. Kane quickly got to work and the birthing process started. Looking up she nodded towards Jade who took a hold of Tori's hand and started to rub it trying to get her calm her down, it didn't work. Tori was crushing Jade's hand with so much force that it amazed the young director. Outside of the room Cat, Rachel, Andre, Robbie and Rex along with Mr. and Mrs. Vega and Mr. and Mrs. West and Trina, could hear the sound of Tori yelling out profanity and saying that this was all Jade's fault.

"Um…is that normal?" Cat asked looking at the adults.

"Yes, yes it is," Mr. Vega replied shaking his head.

Rachel smiled and took a hold of Cat's hand and pulled her closer so that they were leaning up against each other. Seeing this Andre nudged Robbie who looked and almost literally started to cry.

"Oh come on you two are dating now?" Robbie asked the two.

"Um…we've been dating for awhile now," Rachel said with an apologetic look.

Cat looked down at the ground then back up at Robbie before mouthing that she was sorry. Robbie sighed and sat down not sure what to do when Rex started to laugh making Robbie look at him.

"Man that must suck for you huh?" Rex said laughing.

"Alright that's it," Andre said grabbing Rex and throwing him in the trash.

"Hey what did you do that for?" Robbie asked standing up.

"No don't you dare go for that puppet Robbie," Andre said sitting him back down, "all he ever does is put you down and you don't need that."

Cat smiled a little bit as Andre started talking to Robbie about how he didn't need Rex and how he would be better without him. However the mood changed suddenly when the door to Tori's room flew open and the Dr. Kane and some nurses came out with a baby carriage. Standing up they could hear Tori crying her eyes out and the parents immediately ran into the room.

"Jade what's going on?" Holly asked looking at her.

"We don't know she was doing well then suddenly Dr. Kane started saying that something was wrong and that her heart beat was fading fast," Jade said trying to keep Tori on the bed.

"MICHELLE! MICHELLE!" Tori kept yelling struggling to get up.

"Tori, Tori sweetheart you need to calm down you yelling isn't going to help her," Holly said running over to stand next to her daughter.

Trina walked over and started to stroke Tori's hand as she started to bawl her eyes out. She knew that this was one of Tori's greater fears and she didn't want to see her sister go through this or see her new niece die. Jade was doing all she could at the time not to break down and stay strong for both Tori and for Michelle but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she too started to cry. Looking at Tori she could see that the stress was starting to take a toll on her girlfriend and, soon enough Tori collapsed from exhaustion.

Author Note: Alright I know that this was a short chapter but I had to do it, sorry about the cliff hanger but I had to do it in order to make it interesting. So please don't flame me and wait for the exciting next chapter of my VicTORIous fanfic!


	8. A New Family

Tori's mind was foggy as woke up from what felt like an incredibly long sleep for her. Groaning, she opened her eyes and saw that she was still in there in her hospital room, and then everything dawned on her. Her little baby, her Michelle, wasn't with her or Jade, who was at the time asleep in the chair next to her, and now Tori was starting to freak out. Trying to get out of her bed she was quickly stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jade asked sitting up.

"Where is Michelle?" Tori asked looking around, "Where is our baby?"

Jade sat Tori down on her bed again and started to explain that Michelle's heart beat was fading so Dr. Kane took her and they were working on getting her heartbeat back to normal again. Sensing that Tori was about to break down again Jade wrapped her arms around her and began to rub her back comfortingly. She watched as she bawled her eyes out at the thought of her daughter not surviving. Jade could feel tears starting to fill her eyes as she remember that she hasn't even held her own child yet. But she knew that she would need to be strong and that she couldn't cry, not in front of the girl who was crying in front of her. Jade then heard the door open up and, looking out from her bangs, she could see Dr. Kane walking in.

"Dr. Kane, where's Michelle, where is our child?" Tori asked sitting up looking at the doctor.

"I have good news," Katharine said smiling at them, "Michelle's heart has finally stabilized and she is ready to come see her mothers."

Both the girls looked at her and saw that she was holding little Michelle in her arms and waiting for Jade to take her. The young Goth took the girl gently in her arms and made her way back over to Tori so that she would be able to see her also. Michelle had lighter skin like Jade and had a tuff of brown hair on her head. Her eyes matched Tori's perfectly in Jade's mind, though she really had no doubt that she would. Jade could see that Tori was crying tears of joy when she was handed Michelle for the first time.

"Mi-Michelle…you're so beautiful," Tori whispered stroking her daughter's head, "Michelle do you know who I am…I'm your Mama."

"Hi there Michelle," Jade said looking at her, "I'm your other mother sweetie, I'm your Mommy."

Dr. Kane smiled and watched as the newest family gushed over their newest and undeniably most adorable member. Turing around she saw that the others were all outside to door waiting to see Miss. Michelle West. Stepping to the side she continued to watch as everyone commented on how cute Michelle was and how Tori and Jade were going to be great parents. After a few more minutes Katharine Kane walked over and smiled at the two before proceeding.

"I want to thank the two of you so much," She said bowing to them, "You two have helped me in ways that you wouldn't understand."

"My guess is that we found a way for you and your lover to have a child," Jade said standing up.

"Am I that easy to figure out?" Katharine asked as she looked at the ground.

"Hey now come on you're a doctor, chin up I'm sure that you and your lover would be able to conceive your very own child now," Tori said smiling at her.

Dr. Kane smiled and walked out leaving the family and friends to talk and take turns holding the newest addition to the family. Soon enough Tori was starting to get tired and Michelle had already fallen asleep in her arms. Smiling, Jade took her daughter and walked over to place Michelle in the baby carriage.

"No, I want Michelle to sleep with me," Tori said, her arms opened in want for her little girl.

Laughing a little bit Jade, walked back over and placed Michelle back in to Tori's embrace before sitting down next to her. Tori smiled as she watched Michelle breathing in and out as she dreamed (A/N: Do babies dream?). Finally she couldn't stay away anymore and sleep overcame her once more. A few days past and Michelle was finally given the go ahead to leave the hospital. Opening the front door to the apartment and Tori placed Michelle in her new play pen so that she could start some dinner for her and Jade. Walking into the kitchen Tori found that Jade had already made them some spaghetti and meatballs along with some garlic bread for them to eat.

"Jade!"

"What I can cook too Vega," Jade said grinning at her.

The two made their plates and walked back into the living room where they watched Michelle mess around with her rattle. Smiling Tori leaned over and gave Jade a small kiss on the cheek making her blush.

"You didn't need to say that for me to know Tori," Jade whispered wrapping her arm around Tori's shoulders.

The two looked back at Michelle and smiled as she tried to roll over on to her belly but go irritated when she couldn't. Putting her plate down Jade picked Michelle up and sat back down on the couch and smiled at her.

"You are going to be beautiful when you get older," Jade said running her fingers through the little hair Michelle had.

"You know she's probably hungry," Tori said taking Michelle from her, "so if you'll excuse me."

Jade walked into the kitchen and started to clean their dinner mess while Tori feed Michelle in the other room. Placing the plates in the sink she started to think about her life and how she got to where she was today. She then began to wonder that if Beck was still alive that day if she would still be here with Tori and Michelle. Looking at the window ceil she saw a picture of the group when Beck was still there. She took a hold of it and look over the gang. The girls were all sitting in front and the boys were standing up behind them. She didn't look to happy in the picture, but then it was when she thought Tori was going to steal Beck from her.

"Thinking about the past?" Tori asked walking up next to her.

"Yeah," Jade said as she felt Tori wrap her arms around her waist, "I'm just wondering how much different my life would be if Beck was still alive."

Jade turned around and saw that Tori was frowning at the information she just received. Then again it wasn't like she hadn't thought about what her life would be like without Jade by her side and Michelle in her crib. Shaking her head Tori leaned against Jade's back and kissing her cheek. Jade managed to twist around in Tori's embrace and return the kiss when they heard Michelle starting to cry.

"And I just put her down to sleep," Tori muttered walking over to Michelle's room.

Jade laughed a little bit and followed her girlfriend into their child's room. There she saw Tori sitting in the rocking chair trying to comfort Michelle the best that she could. Jade took her seat next to Tori's and leaned over to watch Michelle as she closed her eyes and feel back into sleep.

"You know she's going to be perfect," Jade said smiling at her, "Your singing voice, my creativity."

"My ability to help people and yet still have your ability to hold a grudge," Tori said jokingly as she put the youngest West/Vega girl in the crib.

Jade smile and took a hold of Tori's hand and led her out of the nursery and into their living room. They sat down on the couch and cuddled up with each other to start watching their new favorite show, Big Bang Theory. After the show finished Tori switched the channel to another show, Bridezilla, and that's when Jade remembered something she wanted to do.

"Hey Tori, we're going to be together for awhile right?" Jade asked looking at her.

"Of course we are," Tori said kissing her cheek.

"Then would you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Would you marry me?" Jade asked making Tori freeze.

"Did…did you just…" Tori asked in shock.

"Ask you to marry me? Yes, yes I did," Jade said biting her lower lip, "So will you?"

Jade was then tackled on the couch in a laying position by a very enthusiastic Tori Vega. The youngest Vega was truly happy now that she had her daughter and that she Jade had just asked her to marry her. She didn't know what else could possible make this day any better.

"Yes Jade I'll marry you," Tori said kissing her.

Jade smiled and told them that she was sorry that she didn't have a ring to propose with to which Tori calmly replied that it was fine and that when she did get a ring she could propose again. After watching a little more TV Jade and Tori went to their bedroom and got change to go to bed. Jade couldn't help but go back to her previous question if she would be where she was today if Beck was still alive. But the harder she thought about it the harder it was to picture what her family with Beck would look like. Now she couldn't picture a life without Tori or Michelle with her. Closing her eyes and Jade could feel sleep over came her quickly and a thought quickly came to her.

'My life couldn't get any better than it is right now.'

Author Note: Alright so I only have one more chapter then I'll be finished with this story. I want to say thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. Yours Truly, Falling Lillies.


	9. Epilouge A Bright Future

It had been eight years since little Michelle West had been born and since then the three of them had moved out of their apartment and into a decent size house in between both the West and the Vega houses. Michelle had just just turned eight and is now the older sister of five year old Debra West. She was upstairs in her room right then getting dressed for her first day of third grade while her mothers were getting Debra ready for her first day of kindergarten. She walked out of her room after putting on her shirt and made her way down stairs where Mommy would be making dinner.

While walking down the hall she stopped when she saw a picture of her and her mothers, Tori holding a recently born Debra. Standing to their right her Auntie Cat and Auntie Rachel, who was holding their new daughter Cassie. To their right Andre, his wife Connie, and in front of them was their son Marcus and their daughter Jessica. Finally behind them stood Robbie, who decided to get some contacts and who now actually didn't look like a geek, and beside him was his girlfriend of two years Hilary.

"Michelle if you don't hurry then you're not going to be able to eat before we leave," Jade said appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming," Michelle said continuing towards the kitchen, "so mama's busy?"

Jade opened her mouth to answer but before she could little five years old Debra West came running in wearing socks underwear and a t-shirt. Giggling Debra, nicknamed Debbie by Michelle, ran behind Jade when Tori ran in trying to find her youngest daughter. Michelle couldn't help not laugh as her mama walked over to Jade and snatched up Debbie.

"Alright Debbie, if you want to go see Cassie then we need to get you dressed," Tori said kissing her forehead.

"Hm…Alright," Debbie said smiling.

Cassie was, from what Michelle understood, born just like the two West girls and was Debbie's best friend. The two were inseparable and were happy that they had the same teacher their first year of school. Jade smiled as she placed a plate with some bacon and eggs in front of Michelle who gladly started to eat her breakfast. After eating she grabbed her book bag and waited in the living room for her mama. Meanwhile upstairs trying to get Debbie dressed Tori couldn't help but to evaluate her life. She wasn't a pop star but instead helped Andre run a successful label company and helped new and upcoming singers. While Jade herself wrote plays and even sometimes directed them, hell she even directed some movies that were big in the box office.

'I guess it goes to show you that what you dream and what's suppose to happen can be close to the same,' Tori thought as she got on Debbie's shoes.

"Alright then now that you're dress you ready to go see Cassie in Mrs. Lochwood's class?" Tori asked smiling at her youngest daughter.

Debbie nodded happily and jumped off her bed so she could race towards Tori's Mustang GT to go to what she heard was called school. She didn't exactly understand it but her older sissy told her that it was really fun and to top it off her best friend was there with her. Sighing Tori grabbed Debbie's forgotten backpack and followed her downstairs where Jade was standing in wait.

"You have to be somewhere today?" Tori asked kissing her wife on the cheek.

"Yeah they called me into supervise one of my plays but I should be done soon enough for me to be home for dinner," Jade said as she picked Debbie up, "I want to hear all about a certain someone's very first day of school."

After getting her two girls in the car Tori waved at Jade and began her trip to the elementary school her daughters were attending. The ride was filled with talk about what the girls wanted to be when they grew up, Michelle wanting to be a musician or a music teacher and Debbie wanting to be the first singer in space. This brightened up Tori's day and she couldn't help but laugh a little bit and reminding them that they could make it if they tried hard enough. Pulling into the school Tori kissed both of the girls foreheads and told them to be good knowing that Debbie took after Jade a little bit. Watching them run into the school Tori smiled and started towards her job with Andre at Harris Records.

Pulling into her parking spot she spotted Andre locking his car and turning around to see her. Smiling he walked over and help grab some of her stuff and carry it into her office.

"You're early today, Jade get called in?" Andre asked as she sat down.

"Yeah but she said she should be done in time to get home for dinner," Tori replied smiling at her friend, "you know you, Connie and the kids haven't been over in a while."

"Yeah well we've been busy," Andre said leaning against the doorway, "you know we should have a group get together this weekend and have a picnic at the park."

"That sounds great Andre," Tori said with a huge smile, "you call up Robbie and Hilary and I'll call up Cat and Rachel."

Andre nodded and walked off towards his office to make the call to Robbie. Leaning back in her chair Tori looked at her desk and her eyes landed on one of her pictures there. It was of her and Jade with Michelle sitting on Tori's lap while a two year old Debbie was in Jade's arms. They all had smiles and Jade was leaning against Tori who had her arms around Michelle. It was one of Tori's favorites because it reminded her of all she had that she didn't even think about when she was at Hollywood Arts. After making a quick call to Cat about the picnic, to which she happily agreed to, Tori turned her chair and looked outside her window. The sunrise had already happen but it was still low in the sky and that brought one thing to Tori's mind…

"It seems that the West and Vega family have a bright future ahead of us."


	10. Author Note

Okay so I have two questions. First off should I do a squeal and secondly if I do should I do it for Michelle or for Debra, it's up to you guys. If it's a yes then I'll post the result at the end of my next oneshot. If no well I'll still tell you the results.


End file.
